1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to walkers used by the elderly during walking, and more particularly to a walker having a utility bag with a selectively replaceable front panel, the front panels having utility messages and indicia functional for improved safety especially for those with poor sight or hearing.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Adamo, D352260, discloses the ornamental design for a walker apron with pockets.
Koren, US 2007/0278271 discloses a walker bag which is attached to a walker. The walker bag will attach to the walker with an attaching means like a hook and latch means such as Velcro. Zippers, snaps or buttons are not used so that the current invention is easier to use for those who may not have the dexterity to use those items. Different styles of bags will have different placements of Velcro each with very defined positions for the Velcro. These positions are over the top of the bar and along the side bars at the bottom of the bag. In the preferred embodiment there will be 6 pockets—3 on the face of the unit and 3 on the inside of the unit. These pockets will be elasticized so that they can easily enter the pocket without using zippers, buttons or snaps.
Chiu, US 2005/0121481 discloses a basket with the intention it can be attached to a walking aid and can store a large number of items but does not consume a large amount of space when not in use. The basket can be configured to be removably coupled to the walking aid. The basket includes a frame having sides and ends that are scissor hinges. The scissor hinges operate such that the frame sides can be position next to each other in a collapsed state and separated from each other in an expanded state so as to form an internal cavity to carry items. A flexible material is attached to the frame sides and scissor hinges thereby forming side walls and a bottom.
Charlton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,470 discloses a carrying bag assembly which is designed to be detachably securable with respect to the structural bar of a disability aiding device such as a walker and includes a carrying bag with an enclosure for holding items therein and a bag handle. The bag handle preferably includes first and second handle straps. A handle retaining means is securable to the handle and can secure the two straps of the handle together by an inner attachment device which extends around the bag handle for securement thereto. Preferably the inner attachment device includes hook and loop fasteners. An outer attachment mechanism is also included positioned extending around the inner attachment means and secured thereto and being capable of defining a bar retaining channel therein for detachable securement with respect to the structural bar member preferably by Velcro means. An optional lower attachment mechanism can be included for securement of the bag to the walker at a lower position there-adjacent.
Duva, U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,130 discloses a carrier device for providing safety by carrying items for a person using a walker. The carrier device includes a strap member being designed for being selectively coupled to the walker. The strap member is designed for being positioned around a user when the strap member is removed from the walker. A receiving assembly is coupled to the strap member whereby the strap member is designed for coupling the receiving assembly to the walker. The receiving assembly is designed for receiving objects to be carried for the user whereby the receiving assembly is for allowing the hands of the user to be used on the walker to enhance the safety of the user using the walker.
Hooks et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,683 discloses a method and apparatus for carrying a reacher on a walker this includes a bag which is shaped and dimensioned to receive the reacher. Straps on the bag allow the bag to be attached to one of the side assemblies of the walker so that the bag is held in a convenient angled back position. The mouth of the bag is biased open so that the reacher may be easily inserted and removed.
Conte, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,531 discloses a pocket system providing easy attachment to a variety of support surfaces, such as crutches, walkers, backpacks, etc. The system has at least one pocket having an open end to receive articles. At least one pocket securing member is attached to the back of the pocket proximate the open end to affix the pocket to a horizontal portion of the support surface. A stabilizing strap, or straps, is affixed to the back of the pocket proximate the closed end, adding stability by affixing the pocket to a vertical portion of the support surface. Preferably the stabilizing straps extend from opposite sides of the pocket for maximum security. One end of the securing members(s) and strap(s) can be permanently secured to the pocket, with the other end removably affixed through various means known in the art. Alternatively all of the methods of attachment of the pocket securing member(s) and stabilizing strap(s) can be removable.
Woods et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,789 discloses reflective fabrics are used extensively throughout strong, expandable, selectively and resiliently restrained, fabric accessories for removable securement to crutches and walkers, so as to provide expandable carrying volumes for personal use items and shopping items, while at the same time presenting the reflective fabric portions to be readily observed, especially by operators of vehicles. In this Divisional Application, the claims are directed to providing a pocket accessory for walkers.
Woods et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,710 discloses reflective fabrics are used extensively throughout strong, expandable, selectively and resiliently restrained, fabric accessories for removable securement to crutches and walkers, so as to provide expandable carrying volumes for personal use items and shopping items, while at the same time presenting the reflective fabric portions to be readily observed, especially by operators of vehicles. In this Divisional Application, the claims are directed to providing a pocket accessory for crutches.
Rosenbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,963 discloses a walker support tote bag as adapted to be mounted to a walker support for carrying a variety of articles. The tote bag includes a large inner compartment within the tote bag for receiving a variety of articles and outer peripherally spaced pockets along an outer face of the tote bag for receiving articles, generally of smaller size. The outer peripherally spaced pockets have a different contrasting color than the tote bag to aid a user in positioning articles within the pockets. The tote bag and the outer peripherally spaced pockets are made from flexible material to enable the tote bag to be closed and collapsed for carrying and storage purposes. For mounting the tote bag to the walker support, strap elements are attached to the tote bag and are configured, arranged and dimensioned relative to the tote bag to cause the large inner compartment thereof to be continuously maintained in an open position for receipt of a variety of articles therein, as well as to enable the outer peripherally spaced pocket to also receive articles.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,760 discloses an article carrier attachable to a front brace of a walker and composed of a flexible material whereby the article carrier is foldable with the walker as the walker is collapsed for storage or transport. The article carrier has front and rear panels which extend generally over the width of the walker and has side panels the width of each of which is less than about 5 inches to reduce instability effects of the carrier which might otherwise result if the carrier were positioned too far outside of the space between the walker legs while at the same time reducing the space taken up by the carrier between the walker legs so that more comfortable use of the walker may be afforded the user. Tabs are provided on the side panels to attach to the respective front legs of the walker to prevent “bunching” of the article carrier toward the center. Thus, increased mobility may be provided to the user for a more independent and higher quality life.
Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,641 discloses a combination carrying pouch and seat for walkers. The inventive device includes a substantially rectangular piece of material having one end which may be securely fastened to front portions of the walker and having another end which may be releasably attached to either rear portions of the walker or front portions thereof. When the another end of the walker is attached to rear portions of the walker, the material is in an open configuration and may be used as a seat. When the another end is attached to front portions of the walker, the material is in a folded configuration rendering it usable as a carrying pouch.
Hannon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,416 discloses an invalid walker and carrier therefor, wherein the carrier is constructed so as to be readily collapsible and portable, and to provide for greater utility and purpose; and which is constructed so that it can be detachably connected to any of the more popular walkers. The carrier includes a bottom panel having a connected circumscribing side wall, both of which are formed from flexible sheet fabric type materials, wherein the bottom panel is formed with a co-extensive pocket for detachably receiving a rigid member for stabilizing the carrier. The carrier is also provided with straps to form hanging loops for suspending the carrier from the upper frame portion of the walker. The hanging loops or straps are arranged so that the carrier can be readily attached to any of the popular walker constructions so that the carrier is disposed within the area defined by the leg members of the walker.
The related art described above discloses INSERT. However, the prior art fails to disclose INSERT. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.